Remembrance in Sleep
by Mrfipp
Summary: Now rescued from the clutches of the Cloud of Darkness, Terra sleeps and begins to dream . . .


Fipp: For those of you who have played FFIX, you all recall Freya's tagline, correct? 'To be forgotten, is worst than death'.

**Remembrance in Sleep**

_Terra walked across the airship, the one that also looked like some sort of theater. She looked to the person walking in front of her, who was currently telling her about his friends._

"_And then there's ******, he's nice, but I think the Manikin of him is a little more bright. Don't trust ****, there's just something about him I don't like. Oh! And watch yourself around *********, 'cause she's the kind of person who I think might just punch you for no reason. And-"_

"_Excuse me, do you mind if I ask something?" Terra asked softly. She was unsure if he heard her, until he stopped walking, and turned around to face her._

"_You know, you don't have to so formal with me. We're friends, right?"_

"_W-We are?"_

_He gave a laugh. "Why not?"_

"_But, you don't really know me, and I don't know you that much . . ."_

_He shrugged. "So? What's your point?"_

_She was hesitant to speak again. "I wanted to thank you, for saving me back there."_

"_What? With Kefka?" He put his arms behind his head. "Don't think anything of it. You were in trouble. What was I supposed to do, just leave you there with him?"_

"_You helped me, even though I attacked you earlier,"_

_He shook his head. "Now don't go on about that! You were being controlled, remember? There's no way you could have done anything you wanted." He lowered his arms. "If you're worried about Kefka finding us again, don't worry, I'll just beat him again! And even if he brings more of Chaos' goons, I'm sure by then we'll have found some of my friends."_

"_But, will they trust me? I'm a Chaos Warrior, even if I was being controlled."_

_He sighed. "You're so hard to please." He looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry about that. Even if none of them believe you, I do, and I'm pretty sure that I can convince them that you're not really bad. And who knows, maybe **** will be there, and I think she said something about how that Cloud-guy didn't attack her, but actually saved her from Sephiroth."_

"_Cloud helped a Warrior of Cosmos?"_

"_I don't get it either, but I'm sure she can explain it better."_

_Still uncertain, she looked to the city in the far distance._

"_Hey!" She looked back to the young man. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, okay?"_

_She gave a small smile. "Okay."_

_Together, they then began to make for the exit._

_000_

_Her whole body hurt, she couldn't feel much but pain, and she felt as though she would fall unconscious at any moment._

_Why didn't he grant her request? She didn't want to force him, but she . . ._

_She felt herself being placed on the ground, which meant she was being carried, and propped against something. From her blurry vision, she could tell that she was somewhere where there was a lot of white._

"_What happened to her?" she heard a voice asked._

"_It's, complicated. All I can really say, is that she doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She's sick of all this war, and she wanted out, and she tried to do something extreme so she wouldn't fight anymore." That voice belonged to the person from before. He sounded concerned. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"_

_Now that she focused, she could see two shapes; one tall and one short._

"_What?"_

"_I need you to look after Terra for a while, just until I come back."_

"_What? Why? Where are you going?"_

"_Don't worry, I just need to find ********* and the others. The Manikins, they're getting worse. She said she knows how to stop them, so I need to help."_

"_But . . ."_

"_Don't worry, it's just until I get back, and it won't take that long."_

"_I guess," This voice sounded uncertain. "Yeah!" Now it sounded more confident. "Don't worry! I'll protect Terra until you get back!"_

_A chuckle. "Now that's what I want to hear!" The taller of the two figures approached her, coming into better view, and kneeled beside her. "Sorry, I've got to leave you for a moment. But don't worry, the Onion Knight will look after you until I get back. And when I get back, we can beat Chaos, and I'll make sure you get home. That's a promise, okay?"_

_She softly groaned. She didn't want him to leave._

"_Right." He stood up. "I'll see you later, okay Terra?"_

'_No! Wait!'_

_The figure turned around and began to walk away._

'_Please, don't, leave . . .'_

_She tried to reach out for him, but her arm was too sore to do so. Her vision blacked out as the figure was out of sight, and she was unconscious._

_000_

Terra's eyes opened, tired from sleeping so long.

"Finally awake?"

Rubbing her eyes, Terra sat up and turned around to face the Onion Knight, who was gathering their supplies. Just how long had she been asleep? Why was she asleep?

"What happened?"

He gave a cocky grin. "Oh nothing, just protected you from the Cloud of Darkness, beating her in the process, and got this." He held out his hand, and in a flash of light, a large crystal appeared.

"Is that, your Crystal?" she asked.

"You bet," he replied, lowering his hand, having the Crystal vanish. "Now, all we need to do is help you find yours. Then we can beat Chaos, and return home."

"What did you just say?" Terra asked so suddenly, causing the Onion Knight to step back.

"I-I said we'll get your Crystal, beat Chaos, and go home. Why?"

Terra looked away. "Oh, it's nothing." She then stood up, and dusted her skirt and leggings off, before turning to the boy. "Where do we go now?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know. I suppose any direction would be good."

So they chose to go back the way the Onion Knight had come from.

"So, have any nice dreams?" he asked.

Terra paused in mid-step momentarily, before continuing at a normal pace.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I don't remember having any dreams."

Despite that, she had this heavy feeling in her gut that something was off.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
